Horror YGO Style
by Circe Achlys
Summary: Bakura and Marik rent a few horror movies and decide to make a few of them a reality...


Circe: Hey everyone!  I'm glad you all decided to come here and read this story.  Yeah, I was kinda bored one day and so I decided to watch Ghost Ship for the third time, I think.  It's a really funny movie!  Too bad it's horror.  Yeah, I have a sick and twisted sense of humour, which will make itself apparent throughout this story.  (Woah.  Big words .)  I'm also kind of morbid.  But only a little.  

Ryou:  RUN AWAY!!!  WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!!

Circe:  I love you too Ryou.

Ryou:  Yugi and I will hold her off!

Yugi:  What?  NO!  *death glare which has no effect because Yugi's too cute and innocent*  *two seconds later*  OOOH!  A MOUSE!  *pets*

Bakura:  See what I have to deal with _every single day_?

Circe:  _Anyways_, back to me.  Yes, the world _does_ revolve around me, which is physically impossible, but who cares?  Again, _anyways_, I was watching Ghost Ship, and then I started to think about what it would be like if I continued the story from the end (which is really funny) with the YuGiOh cast.  And then I thought that it would be funny if I took some other horror and scary movies and put the YuGiOh cast in it.  Hehehehehe.....*shifty eyes*......hehehehe...._Anyways_, there won't be any hikari-yami pairings....they'll just have a sort of brotherly love for each other.  I don't think there will be _any_ pairings at all, but once the plot bunnies take over, there's no stopping them!  Oh yeah, before I forget, the yamis are kind of a bit protective of their hikaris.

(In the background you see Yami holding a struggling Yugi up in the air, protecting him from _the evil mouse of DOOM!_)

Mouse:  Squeek?

Marik:  *mind controls mouse*  KILL THE PHARAOH!!!

Mouse:  Squeek?

Yami:  AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *is chased by mouse*

Bakura:  *snicker*

Yami: *runs past Malik, still carrying Yugi*

Yugi:  CUTE MOUSEY!!!!!!

Mouse:  Squeek?  *gets confused and runs towards Malik*

Marik:  NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *runs in slow motion towards Malik*  I'LL SAVE YOU HIKARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malik: -_-u

Bakura:  *rolling around, laughing hysterically*

Marik:  *dives towards Malik, shoving him out of the path of the mouse, in slow motion*  *picks up Malik and starts running around, in normal speed*

Malik:  Put me down you baka!

Bakura:  What about me?

Ryou:  -_-u

Bakura:  OMG THE MOUSE IS ATTACKING YOUR HEAD!!!!!!!!  IT'S GONNA EAT YOUR BRAINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Which are actually yummy....mmmm.....brains....But that's besides the point.  THE MOUSE IS ATTACKING YOUR HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *points towards sweatdrop*

Ryou:  -_-U

Bakura:  OMG IT'S GROWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mouse:  *sitting innocently on floor*  Squeek?

Bakura:  I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *sends sweatdrop to Shadow Realm, along with a lock of Ryou's hair*

Ryou:  THAT'S MY HAIR YOU BAKA!!!!

Sweatdrop:  *disappearing to Shadow Realm* Meep?

Mouse:  Squeek?

Bakura:  IT'S MULTIPLYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *picks up Ryou and starts running around the room*  *sends mouse to the Shadow Realm*

Yami:  *runs in carrying Yugi, who is practicing his sad-i'm-a-lonely-kicked-puppy-in-the-middle-of-the-street-at-night-while-it's-raining-can-you-bring-me-inside eyes*

(All three yamis crash into each other in the middle of the room, groaning.  Bakura and Yami immediately begin trying to kill each other, and Marik joins in, on Bakura's side, of course)

Yami:  WHY DOES THE TOMB ROBBER GET BACKUP?!?!?!?!?!

Ryou and Malik: -_-U

Yugi:  Ooooooh!!!!  LOOK!!!!!!  A mouse!

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own YuGiOh or any horror movies._

            --Horror Movies--

(Scene: Marik and Bakura in a Blockbuster)

Marik: _Why_ do _we_ have to come to this stupid mortal place again?

Bakura:  Dunno.  Ryou said something about paying someone for one of those magic discs.(AN: aka a DVD)  He said it would keep us busy while he's out of town for the week with Malik. (AN: Not _that_ way.)

Marik:  Why should we pay?

Bakura:  Dunno.  I wasn't going to, anyways.  I'm gonna keep the money Ryou gave us for our secret plan...

Marik:  The one involving the mice?

Bakura:  Yes....MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marik: *joins in*  MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Both:  MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Old lady walking by:  O.o

Bakura and Marik:  *send old lady to Shadow Realm*  MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Manager of Blockbuster:  Excuse me?  Sirs?

Bakura:  Yeeeeeeessssss?

Marik:  *insane look*

Manager: Erm....Can I help you at all?

Bakura: No.

Marik:  *at the same time as Bakura* Yes.

Both:  *look at each other*

Bakura:  Yes.

Marik: *at the same time as Bakura* No.

Bakura:  Erm...yes.  We're looking for one of those magic disc thingies.

Manager:  *looks confused*  Oh.  Are you looking to rent a DVD?

Marik:  That's what Ryou called it...I think.

Bakura:  Sure.

Manager:  What type of DVD are you looking to rent?

Bakura:  What types do you have?

Manager:  Action, comedy, fantasy, romance *Bakura and Marik cringe at mention of romance*, drama, children's, new releases, and horror.

Marik and Bakura: *grin evilly at mention of horror movies*

Marik:  I think we'll take a horror one.

Bakura:  Yup.  *grins evilly*

Manager:  They're over here.  *leads Bakura and Marik to the horror movies section*

Marik:  We'll take all of them.

Manager:  All of them?

Marik:  Yup!

Bakura:  *grins evilly*

Manager:...Okay.....

Bakura:  And we won't be paying.

Manager:  Yes you will.

Marik:  Oh no we won't.  *sends Manager to Shadow Realm*

Bakura:  *takes one of each horror DVD and walks out the door, followed by Marik*


End file.
